The fight of a lifetime
by Duskgaze
Summary: the volturi are at it again, and candy and the other wolfs have to prepare themselvs for the worst. But candy, Sam and Jake have their own battles to fight
1. Chapter 1

1

_I saw his brown eyes. They looked at me._

_He smiled_

_"Candy," he whispered, his smiled growing bigger and I felt the need to smile back, and I did._

_"Jake," I said. He was my wolf. Mine and no one else …_

"Where's Edward? Candy? Candy, wake up.

I felt a shake on my shoulder. I moaned in protest, but the persons hook harder, so I opened my eyes, even though I did not want to.

I was dreaming… again.

"Pardon?" I asked, yawning as I looked at him.

"Where's Edward?" he asked. His brown eyes laying on mine.

"Edward? Why do you want Edward? He's not one of us," I said, spitting the name.

Jacob wanted to spend more time with that bloodsucker than usual.

"Because," Jake said.

"Oh, come on Jake. I thought you imprinted me, not him," I said.

"Har, Har," Jake faked laughed.

The way he acted sometimes.

"So, Candy, Where is he?" Jake asked again.

"Ssh, I'm trying to think." I paused for a moment, before I spoke again.

"He's with HER, his mate, Bella," I spat out the name too.

"She's quite nice. Her powers are one of a kind," he said.

I threw a pillow at him.

"What was that for?" he said, mocking pain.

"I felt like toughing a pillow at you, "I said, smiling.

"Pths, you're so funny," he said, mocking the last word.

"I know I am," I said smiling.

I suddenly felt the need to phase.

"Jake, I need to phase, "I said, getting up.

"Oh. Why?" Jacob asked me.

"Sam wants' something," I sprinted out of the door, and hid behind a bush to phase. I soon came out, in my dark brown glory.

I flicked my tail at Jake, telling him to phase as well.

He ran out, and as he ran, he began to phase. When he reached me, he was his russet wolf. MY russet wolf

* * *

"So this is why you wanted me to phase, " Jake said in my head.

"Sam did need us, he must have gone ahead with Leah and Quill. Let's see if we can see Seth," I said, reaching out to him in my mind.

"Seth," I said.

I heard Jake call him too.

"hey, guys, Sam is in Forks," Seth said.

"why?" I asked, my ears flattening against my skull.

"Dunno. He wants to talk to Edward," Seth said. I soon smelt him, and then a second after, I saw him.

"hey, Candy," Seth said in my head.

"That's a bit too late. Jake would have to hold me down if I get too close to those bloodsuckers," I growled

"Candy, clam down," Jake warned me.

I flicked my tail.

"So shall we go now or shall we hunt? I know Candy isn't too fond on vampire food," Seth said, looking at me fondly.

"You know me too well," I smiled, still unsure about him, he LIKED vampires.

I led the two males, sniffing for food.

"Over there!" Seth cried.

"SSh," I said to the boys, stalking the dear.

I pounced on his neck, and bit it's neck.

He fought, but I fought harder.

He soon was dead. I brought my prey to the males. I licked my teeth, getting rid of the blood but it makes no difference if I do or not because I'm just gonna get them bloody again.

"Tuck in boys," I said taking the first bite.

After we finished our meal, we walked to Forks, in out wolf form.

Seth phased back to human; once we reached the bloodsucker's house.

There was a pile of clothes, two for males and one for a female.

Seth happily put the clothes on and Jake phased back as well.

I did not phase.

"Come on Candy, phase back already," Jake said to me.

I shook my head, and stayed in my dark brown glory. I knew he could not bear to be away from me, but still, would not turn back to a human.

"If she's not going, I'm not going," Jacob said.]"Come on, Candy, please…," Seth said, stroking me.

I made a noise that would be mistaken for a purr,

I nodded my head at him.

Seth smiled and let me do my business, pulling Jake with him.

I phased back, making sure the boys could not see me, though they had seen me naked before, I didn't like it.]I sniffed the clothes.

It smelt faintly of vampire, but I could tell Esme tied not to touch most of it. I got dressed and called the boys back.

"Can we go in?" Seth said, jumping up and down, acting like a little boy going into a bouncy castle

"Open the door, Jake…" I said.

He did what I said.

Edward and his mate… Bella… was at the door, Sam was with them, smiling as I walked in.

"Hello," he said to me, his eyes always on me.

I looked up at Jake. He was growling at Sam. I grabbed his arm, not caring if their were vampires there or not, I kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward couched softly, making me brake the kiss with Jacob,.

I blushed.

"…. what's this all about?" Jacob asked.

"Bella needs your help, we all do," Edward said.

"If it's killing one of you… I can do that," I spat.

Edward growled.

"Hold her down Jacob," he snarled

Jacob put his arms around me, kissing my hair softly.

"We need your help. You see the Voltouri are at it again. Renessmee is old enough to fight now… and we also need you wolfs to help us," Edward said.

"Why would we help you?" I snarled.

Edward paused.

"Right," I said.

" Candy… I don't like these leeches as much as you do… but we have to help them. If our positions were reversed would you want them to help you?" Leah asked her eyes serious.

"I guess…" I said.

"So we should help them…" Leah said.

"She's right," Sam said.

I turned to him, his voice sounded like honey in my ears.

"Sure I'll help you…" I said.

"Thank you," Edward said.

"Do you know when they are coming?" Jacob asked.

"In two months," Alice said.

"Gives us plenty of time to practice!" Sam said.

"Yeah… Lots "I agreed.

We went back home, Sam, Seth, Jacob and me.

I plunked onto his couch my body stretching out. Both Sam and Jacob couldn't take their eyes off me.

"Guys… Um… Making me a bit uncomfortable here," I said.

"Sorry," They both said.

I chuckled laid my head on the arm of the chair; I could still feel their eyes on me. I looked back and I could see them turn their heads quickly.

I got up and walked to Jacob.

I kissed him lightly.

He deepened the kiss, adding his tongue.

I smiled and did the same. I heared Sam growl lightly bedside us as he watched us kiss.

Jacob rubbed his hands over me.

I parted before he could do more.

"I'm gonna go up," I said.

Jacob's pov:

I glanced back at Sam.

He was so furious. It's not my fult I imprinted on her to," I said.

He turned and went, only leving me and Seth.

"well…" Seth said, ponlking himself on the chair.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

The next day we were set to meet with the Cullen's in the forest. Candy, Seth, sam, Embry, Collin, Jarad, paul and Leah and I. we reached there in about an house in our human forum.

"hello again, Jacob," Edward said, nodding towards us briefly.

"hello Bloodsucker," I said.

I looked for Bella and Renessmee. They were at the edge of the trees.

I walked to them.

"Hey Bella hey Nessie," I said, smiling as I wale ked to my long gone crush and her daughter.

"Jakie!" nessie smiled jumping into my arms.

"Hiya Nessie. You've grown a lot," I said, taking in her long brown ringlets and her heart shaped face.

"So have you," She said, looking at my muscles. I ruffled her hair.

She jumped down and rushed to Candy. Candy did something that I never expected her to do. She hugged Nessie! My eyes bulged out of my skull.

"How are you Nessie?" She smiled.

"I'm fine. Aren't you excited?" nessie said.

"It's nothing to be excited about Renessmee," Bella said.

She looked at her mother.

"Why? It's my first real fight… of course I will be excited!" She said.

"nessie… we might lose some of our closest friends. You should be serious about this," Edward said .

Nessie's eyes grew wide.

"really. I might lose jakie?" She asked.

Edward nodded.

Tears fell from her brown eyes.

"I don't want to lose Jakie," She said.

"Then we must be serious," Edward said.

Renessmee nodded, tears still rolling down her face.

I smiled.

"Right how about it then. Bella will fight candy I will fight Jacob and Renssmee will fight Seth," Edward said. I glanced at Edward, my eyes glittering. This should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Candy's POV:

I Glared at the female vampire. I was sure my eyes showed how much I hated her. It's a good thing she can't read thoughts like her husband, Edward.  
I attacked without warning. She grabbed my hind leg and flipped me over onto my back

_Damn it… _I thought as I got back up on my paws.

"Come on dog. Show me what you've got," She snarled.

I barked some words and you could clearly hear the words that I was suing at her. I lunged at her, my teeth aimed for her leg. I was faster than a vampire. I was sure I was. She ran to the left of me and I crashed into a tree.

_How on earth? I am faster than that bloodsucker… I'm sure I am!_

Bella smirked at me.

"You can't beat me," She said, her golden eyes full of hate.

I narrowed my eyes. I looked behind me and I could see Jake fighting Edward. He looked so graceful as he fought him, you couldn't believe that that wolf was actually a 17 year old human.

I glanced back at Bella and I went into a hunters crouch and she watched me carefully.

I waited for her to do the first move.

Jacob's POV:

I had my teeth clamped into Edward's leg. He tried to shake me off but I healed on tight.

"_What are you gonna do now?" _I turned to him in my thoughts.

He shook me, but I healed him on tight. He growled. I chuckled . I was gonna win this fight.

"Fine," He said.

_What?_ I asked. I couldn't speak because I had his stinking leg in my mouth.

"You win," he said.

I instantly took the stinking leg out of my mouth and started prancing around victoriously.

_Oh yeah. Werewolves rule! _ I thought.

"Next time I will win," Edward yelled.

_In your dreams! _ I said, still prancing around.

I suddenly heard a loud yowl of pain and suddenly I remembered Candy. She was still fighting Bella. Bella had her by her thought, her lips pulled back into a snarl.

"Bella!" Edward yelled, running at supper human speed. I followed almost just as fast as he did. 

Bella turned to glare at Edward, her eyes black with thirst.

"Bella, dear… let her go… " Edward whispered, edging towards her ever so slowly.

Bella snarled, holding Candy. If anything Bella's grip on her got tighter.  
I jumped at my best friend. I would not allow her to kill my imprint. No way. My teeth found her leg. She cried out. I healed on tight. She let go of Candy. Candy dropped down. I ran to her. She wasn't breathing. She's not dead is she? She can't be. Candy shifted back into a human. Her eyes were closed and her chest wasn't moving.

_Bella killed my imprint! _I yelled in Edward's head.

Edward seemed to be focused on someone else. On Candy.

"Her heart is still beating," Edward said.

_Don't lie to me, bloodsucker! _ I yelled.

"I'm, not lying. Listen."

I listened with my supper sensitive hearing. Indeed I could hear her heart beat. I sighed a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"She's alive," I said.

Hours later Candy was at home, in a nightdress. I was a human as well, in my shorts and without a shirt. Edward's cold hand was on Candy's hot forehead. She needed to cool down. If anything, he would get her colder then I could. I would only make her hotter.

About two hours of trying to wake her up, her eyes fluttered open.

"Candy!" I sighed.

She looked around, her eyes confused.

"Bella almost chocked you. Don't worry, she's not here right now. Alice is with her," Edward said, his eyes just as upset as mine.

She couched.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Her voice was croaky.

I smiled a smile that reached my ears.

"I'm fine. It's meant to be ME who should be asking if YOU are alright!" I said.

She laughed a quiet laugh.

"I'm fine. I'm still gonna fight. I don't care if this Volturi try and attack our place. This is my home, and I'll do anything to protect it," She snarled.

"I know you'll never back down on a fight, but you have to calm down. I think I should have fought Bella, and you should have fought Edward. I'll make sure I do that next time," Jacob said.

"No," I growled.

"NO?" Jacob cried, his eyebrows shooting up in shock.

"If I fight her, I'll get stronger. She'll make me stronger if I fight her," I said, a fierce note in my voice.

"But she could kill you next time," Jacob said.

"I will be stronger," I said.

"No I will now allow it," Jacob snarled.

"But-!" I exclaimed.

"No. You will fight Edward."

She sighed.

"fine," She said, her mouth curling into a snarl.


End file.
